My Vampire Story
by NikkiWillows
Summary: My own Vampire Story


One day a girl named Selphie Moonstar was in the library working on a research paper on vampires. As she was working on the paper someone was watching her. As Ash Salvatore was watching he kept thinking to himself "She cannot be yours she needs the sun and the rain." Selphie continued to work on her paper not paying attention to anything else. "I want to meet her somehow but I don't think I can" Ash said. Selphie worked on the paper until something startled her. "Hello" She called "Who's there?" "Hello" came a velvet voice and he stepped out of the shadows so that she could see him. "Hello my name is Selphie Moonstar" Selphie said. "My name is Ash Salvatore" Ash said "I am truly sorry to disturb you." "Its perfectly fine" Selphie said "its also nice to meet you." "Its nice to meet you Selphie" Ash said "can I ask what your working on?" "Sure you can" Selphie said "I am working on a creative writing paper on vampires." "Why are you doing your paper on vampires?" Ash asked. "Because I think vampires are interesting" Selphie said. "What would you say if you met a vampire?" Ash asked. "I would love to meet one" Selphie said. "Well now" Ash said "What would you say if I told you I was one?" "I would say that its cool" Selphie said. Ash then came closer to her now so that she could see him a bit better. Selphie noticed that Ash had the pale skin now. As day turned into night Selphie and Ash continued to hang out and talk and Selphie had finished her paper. "Thank you for your help Ash" Selphie said. "No problem" Ash said "it is my pleasure milady." Selphie got up and got her things packed to head home. "Would you like me to escort you home?" Ash asked. "Sure" Selphie said as she finished packing. Ash and Selphie then headed towards her house and as they walked along someone else was watching but the two didn't realize it. "The girl is very interesting" The guy said as he followed them. The two of them made it to Selphie's house. "Well good night milady" Ash said. "Good night Ash" Selphie said as she went inside her house. Selphie had got into her room and put her backpack down and she got ready for bed. The next morning Selphie had gotten up and got ready for school. Once she was ready she headed towards the school yard where she hoped to see Ash but for some reason she couldn't see him. Selphie headed towards her class room now to get ready for it to start. As she was in class Jason watched her. "She would make for an interesting game" Jason said "maybe I can try and track her in the woods but I would have to lure her into them." While in class the teacher asked for the assignments which Selphie knew she would make a good grade because she had facts in her paper.

Selphie handed her teacher the paper. Jason continued to watch Selphie as she went through her classes. Jason wondered if Windchester University hid their student records well because he got to thinking he could get her address from it and he could then lure her out now. Selphie's classes ended and she headed home since she didn't have work to do now. Jason followed her but he stayed hidden in the woods. As soon as Selphie was home in her room she put her backpack down and changed out of her school clothes and into her t shirt and shorts. After that Ash came over to hang out with her. The two of them talked most of the day and all night. Jason watched the two interact with each other so he knew the only way to get her was to make sure Ash wasn't around. As Selphie slept Ash kept watch until dawn. After Ash left Jason kept watching. As the sun started coming in Selphie started waking up and once she was fully awake she got up and got dressed for school. As Selphie looked to the bed she saw Ash was gone. She finished getting ready and she headed to school. Once in the class that the assignment was for the teacher started handing the papers back and once he got to Selphie's he stopped for a second. "Before you leave I want to talk to you" He said "and you did real well. He handed her the paper and started back handing them out. At the end of class Selphie went to the teacher. "You said you wanted to see me Mr. Turner" Selphie said. "I wanted to know where you got some of your information" He said. "I researched some of it and the rest I got from talking to a real vampire" Selphie said. "You mean to tell me they are real" He said. "Yes as real as us" She said. "That is cool" He said as he wrote a note for her next class and he handed it to her. "You go on now" he said "and don't tell anyone else about this." "I won't" Selphie said softly as she headed for her next class. After that class was done it was time for lunch so Selphie ate and then she took her tray back and started heading for her other class. Jason continued to watch her go through her classes. As her classes ended she headed home and Jason continued to watch her. Right before she made it to her house Jason came out of hiding. "Hello young lady" He said. "Hello" Selphie said "my name is Selphie." "My name is Jason" He said "its nice to meet you." "Its nice to meet you too" Selphie said "if you will excuse me I need to put my stuff down at home." "I am sorry" He said "you may go on home." "Thank you" Selphie said as she headed home. Jason followed her scent to her house where he watched her put her backpack down. Selphie then went to her room to change and she then headed outside and stood on the porch. Jason watched her head outside and he went over to her again. "We meet again" he said. "Yes we do" Selphie said. "How about you take a walk with me in the woods?" He asked. "Sure I guess" Selphie said as she started walking off the porch. "Follow me" He said taking her hand and leading her to the edge. Selphie took his hand and she let him lead her. Once there he let her hand go. "After you" He said as he watched. Selphie took a step into the woods and she continued to walk into them. "That's it" Jason said as he watched her. Selphie continued walking in the woods. Jason couldn't see her now so he raced in to track her. Selphie began running now and Jason kept up with her. After a while Selphie had to stop and Jason made it to her. "Well well" He said "it looks like your tired." "I am" Selphie said. Ash went to the house now and looked for Selphie but he didn't see her. "Your mine now" Jason said as he stepped closer to her. Ash knew something was wrong now and he ran outside looking for any sign of Selphie.

Jason got closer to her and he extended his fangs. "No!" Selphie screamed. Ash heard the scream and started running in the woods towards the scream which he knew had to be Selphie. Jason finally got to her and then he got behind her and was about ready to bite her neck. "You know in here noone can hear you scream" Jason said as he lowered his fangs to her neck. Selphie began to struggle now. "Leave me alone" She said in a scared voice. "Now why would I want to do that" He said as his fangs started to puncture her skin. Selphie screamed from the pain now. Ash heard the scream and ran faster towards it. Jason's fangs nearly punctured the skin to where her blood would start flowing out to where he could feed. Ash was getting worried now because he knew it might be too late for her. Jason pushed his fangs in now and her blood started flowing out and into his mouth. "So sweet and innocent" He said as her blood flowed into him and the venom flowed into her. Ash made it to Jason and Selphie before Jason could drain her. Selphie began screaming in pain now because of the venom. Jason looked up now from his food and saw Ash. Ash went over to her and him and he pushed Jason away from Selphie. Selphie was still screaming now. "How dare you!" Ash screamed. "I was only doing what I do" Jason said "I am a tracker and you know this Ash." "Yes I know but you destroyed Selphie" Ash said "I didn't want to see her suffer the same pain I did." "She will be yours now" Jason said "forever and ever." Ash could see her beginning the change from human to vampire. "You might want to feed her some of your blood to make the change faster" Jason said as he took off. Ash bent down now and cut his wrist and fed her some of his blood. Selphie was screaming in pain still but as she drank his blood it eased up. "Selphie I am sorry" Ash said as he pulled his arm away. "Ash it's not your fault" Selphie said softly "it's mine." "I should have been protecting you" Ash said as he watched her finish changing. "You have protected me" Selphie said as the change finished. "How?" He asked. "By feeding me your blood" Selphie said as she lay there weak. Ash had picked up Selphie and took her to his family. Ash had made it to his house with her. "Ash what happened?" His mom asked. "The tracker turned her" Ash said. "I am sorry to see this happen" John said. "So am I" Lily said. "She needs blood" Baron said as he went to the fridge to get some. Selphie seemed to lay there for hours listening. Baron brought the blood to her and she drank it. "She don't need to be here" Sandra said. "Sandra that was uncalled for" Rose said "She is one of us now and she loves your brother." "I don't care" Sandra said as she left the room. "I am sorry about that" Godric said. "It's fine she is forgiven" Selphie said. After a while Selphie was doing better and the family introduced themselves to her and told her she could stay with them. Selphie told them thank you and that she would follow their habit of drinking animal blood.

Selphie continued to live with the Salvatores. Jason, Gabriel and Ariel watched Selphie as if they wanted to grab her so they could get her to obey them. They realized that Selphie was never going to be alone. "Lets just leave her" Ariel said. "That is not going to happen" Jason said "She will eventually be left alone and then we can take her." "No she won't" Ariel said "she is a neonate they won't leave her." "Can't you see they care for her" Gabriel said "they will not let her loose alone." Jason watched as the family took care of her including Sandra. A few months later Selphie had completely became apart of the family. Sandra was treating her as her own sibling. "Selphie I am sorry for the way I acted before" Sandra said "can you forgive me?" "Your forgiven Sandra" Selphie said as she hugged her. "Thank you" Sandra said as she hugged her back. "Your welcome" Selphie said. The family was glad to see the two of them getting along. Selphie was glad that Sandra had accepted her as a sister. Selphie, Sandra, and Lily always hung out now even in school and the three of them were stuck together like glue and where one was all three were. As time went on Selphie continued to live with the Salvatores and follow their habit. Jason, Gabriel, and Ariel continued to try and take her. One day Selphie was left alone outside to feed when Jason came over to her now. "How is my child doing?" Jason asked. "A lot better without you" Selphie said. "Don't piss me off I created you I can destroy you" Jason said. "I know you could" Selphie said "and if you did the family would come after you and kill you." "I figured you would say that" Jason said "how about you join me and I won't try and kill you?" "No I won't join you" Selphie said"you may have turned me but you can't make me leave from the Salvatores." Selphie then turned to head back to the house. "Don't you turn your back on me" Jason said. "I will if I want to" Selphie said walking back to the house. "Your my child" Jason said. "You turned your back on me when you left after you told Ash to feed me his blood" Selphie said. Jason knew this was true and he then left as Selphie made it to the house. Once back at the house Selphie seen everyone back. "Selphie you ok?" Ash asked. "I am fine" Selphie said. "You should stay away from him" Rose said. "Mom I want to but he keeps finding me" Selphie said. "Mom he is a tracker" Ash said "he will continue to try and get to her." "If that is the case we need to stay with her" Baron said "she should be safe if we are with her on her hunts." "Dad you might be right" Selphie said. "From now on Selphie you hunt with us" Baron said. "Alright Dad" Selphie said.

As days went on when the family fed Selphie was with them feeding as well. Selphie realized that her dad was right as long as she was with the family noone tried to hurt her. Jason continued to watch her as she fed with the family. Jason was trying to come up with a plan to nab her. "Jason give it up" Gabriel said "The family will not leave her alone again with you still on the loose." "I will get her if its the last thing I do" Jason said. After a while Selphie went to her house and Jason left her alone. Back at the Salvatores Baron was talking with Rose. "Maybe we should leave from here" Baron said. "What about Selphie?" Rose asked. "We will have to leave her behind" Baron said "She is stronger now." "Baron she is one of us" Rose said. "I know but we have caused her too much trouble we need to go" Baron said. "Baron she is bound to us" Rose said. "I know but I think her and Ash need time apart" Baron said "Get the kids and we will leave." "Alright Baron" Rose said as she went to get the kids. "Mom what is going on?" Ash asked. "We have to leave" Rose said. "I won't" Ash said. "You have to" Rose said "your dad thinks you and Selphie need time apart." "Selphie will die without me" Ash said. "No she won't" Rose said "She is stronger now." "I guess so" Ash said as he left with the family.

A few months later Selphie went back to the Salvatores' house. "Mom dad I'm home" Selphie said. She went through the house trying to find anyone but noone was home. Selphie then fell to the floor crying. Akos was in wolf form and heard the crying. He then raced to see where it was coming from. Akos made it to the house where he seen Selphie. He could see the pain she was in so he switched back and went to comfort her. "They're gone" Selphie said still crying. "Selphie I am here for you" Akos said. "I know" Selphie said. "Selphie I know your a vampire" Akos said "you need to feed or you will die." "Right now it don't matter" Selphie said. "Selphie I don't want to see you suffer" Akos said "come with me and we will find you food." "You know it has to be animal blood" Selphie said as she tried to cheer up. "Yes I know" Akos said "I was keeping an eye on you." "I'm glad I still have a friend" Selphie said as she stopped crying and hugged Akos. Akos hugged her back as he helped her up. Akos then tried to get her to go in the woods so she could feed. "Selphie I will be beside you all the way" He told her. "Thank you" Selphie said as the two of them went into the woods so that she could eat. "Its not a problem" Akos said. Selphie then found a rabbit to get blood from so she fed off it. Selphie continued to find animals to feed on. "Akos why do you think the Salvatores left?" Selphie asked. "I don't know" Akos said. Akos stayed with her because he knew if he left her now she would start crying again. As they were walking and Selphie was feeding Akos wondered if the Salvatores left for good or if they were coming back. After a while Selphie had enough to eat. "Akos I am ready to go back to my house" Selphie said. "Ok" Akos said as the two of them walked to Selphie's house. As they walked Jason was back now watching Selphie. "She is getting along with a wolf" Jason said "that is unusual." Selphie and Akos were still talking and hanging out. "She is a vampire and he is a wolf" Jason said "they get along which is not normal." Selphie and Akos hung out well into the night. Jason kept watching Selphie with Akos. Akos and Selphie continued to hang out. "I want to take you to meet the rest of the wolf pack" Akos said. "Not if they kill me" Selphie said. "They shouldn't" Akos said. "If you haven't forgotten I am a vampire" Selphie said "Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies." "True" Akos said "but if they know you are with me then I doubt they will attack." "We shall see" Selphie said "Let's go." "Alright" Akos said as he led the way to the wolf pack.

The Two of them made it to the wolf pack. "Akos your back" Jace said "where have you been?" "Guys I was with Selphie" Akos said. "Welcome Selphie" The guys said. "Thanks guys" Selphie said. "She shouldn't be welcomed here" Karin said. "Karin that was rude" Akos said. "I don't care" Karin said "she is one of them." At that point Nate came out to see what was going on. "Karin even though Selphie is one of them she has always been Akos's Friend" Nate said. "I don't care" Karin said "She isn't one of us so she shouldn't be here." "Karin that was rude and harsh" Nate said "I am the Alpha and I say she is welcome." "Fine I am leaving for a bit" Karin said as she transformed into a wolf and left. "Sorry about my sister" Kevin said. "Its fine" Selphie said "I know she doesn't like me she never has even before I became a vampire." "Still that was wrong" Kevin said "is anyone else besides me hungry?" "I am starving" Akos said. "Let's head inside then" Nate said. The group walked inside to eat. Lynn was still cooking when they came in. "I hope you guys are hungry" Lynn said. "You should know we are starving" Akos said. "Yeah I know" Lynn said "I made plenty." "I am glad" Jace said " I might eat four or more bowls." "Jace save some for your brothers" Lynn said as she sat the food down. The group except Selphie began eating. "Selphie don't be shy, eat" Nate said. "Thanks but all I can have is animal blood" Selphie said. Nate smiled after that and he got back to eating. Karin came back in and she got her some food and she went to sit away from the pack. Akos finished now as did the others. "Selphie lets go get you some food" Akos said. "Sure" Selphie said. Akos took Selphie's hand and led her to the forest so she could eat. Selphie began looking for animals. As she found one she grabbed it and began drinking the blood. She continued to feed and as she was feeding Jason was watching her hoping to get her. Selphie finished feeding now. "What do we do now?" Selphie asked. "I'm not sure unless you just want to hang out" Akos said. "Hanging out sounds great" Selphie said. Selphie was feeling better hanging out with Akos even though she still missed Ash. "You miss him don't you?" Akos asked. "Yeah I do" Selphie said "but being with you seems to help." "I am glad to hear that" Akos said "So are you ready to go back?" "Not really" Selphie said "I just want us to still hang out." "Alright" Akos said. Akos and Selphie continued to hang out. Jason continued to watch the two of them. Selphie and Akos continued to hang out into the night. "Let go ahead and head back" Akos said. "Alright" Selphie said. "She is not going anywhere with you" Jason said. "Jason" Selphie said "why can't you leave me alone?" "You're my child and I want you to join me" Jason said.

"Selphie what is he talking about?" Akos asked. "Jason is the one that turned me into a vampire" Selphie said "I will never join you Jason." "So he is the reason you have been living with the Salvatores" Akos said. "Yes" Selphie said. "Enough of this mushy stuff" Jason said. Selphie was scared because she didn't know what to do. Akos was starting to transform into a wolf now and once he finished he attacked Jason. Jason dodged him and made it to Selphie. Once at Selphie he decided to give her what she truly needed his blood. "Selphie how about you feed" Jason said. "No I will not feed from you" Selphie said. As they were talking Akos tried to attack again but he wasn't sure if he could do it without hitting Selphie. Jason forced Selphie's mouth opened and he cut his wrist and fed her his blood. Selphie struggled with him as Akos came in for an attack. The rest of the wolf pack in wolf form also came in to help. Selphie continued to struggle with Jason. The wolf pack and Akos came in for an attack together knocking Jason away from Selphie and attacked him and killing him. Selphie was trying to spit out the blood Jason gave her but she didn't have any luck the blood was already in her system. Akos transformed back to human and he went over to Selphie. "Selphie are you ok?" Akos asked. "No I need animal blood quick" Selphie said "I can tell Jason's blood had traces of human blood and I will go into a frenzy if I don't get the animal blood." "I will help" Akos said as he picked Selphie up and took her to the forest. Once in the forest Akos put her down and she went looking for the animals.

After a few minutes Selphie found an animal and she grabbed it and started drinking the blood and she was feeling better and her urge for human blood was calming down. Selphie continued to find and feed off of animals. After several more minutes Selphie was able to get enough animal blood to get the human blood out of her system or at least she hoped the human blood was out of her system. Meanwhile the Salvatores were coming back home. Gabriel and Ariel were watching all of this while hiding and when they seen Jason killed they ran back to where the hideout was. Back in the forest Akos comes over to Selphie to see how she was doing. "Selphie are you alright?" Akos asked. "Yeah I am fine now" Selphie said "I just hope I drank enough animal blood to get rid of the human blood." "I hope so" Akos said. The Wolf pack began transforming back. Once they finished they transformation they raced to see if Selphie was ok. "Selphie are you ok now?" Nate asked. "Yeah I am doing fine now" Selphie said. "That is a good thing" Nate said. "A very good thing" Selphie said.

Meanwhile the Salvatores were back home and they were getting the house fixed the way they liked it. "Baron do you think we need to call Selphie?" Rose asked. "We will soon" Baron said "lets just get settled back in first." "Alright" Rose said. The family was able to get settled back in perfectly. Ash was feeling better being back here not just because of Selphie but because this is the only true home he has known. Baron then went to Ash's room. "Ash you there?" Baron asked. "Yes I am dad" Ash said opening the door. "You can call Selphie now to let her know we are home" Baron said. "Ok dad" Ash said. Baron then left Ash alone so he could call. Meanwhile Selphie and the wolf pack was making their way back to the Wolf Pack's Den. As they were walking Selphie's phone began to ring. Selphie answered it "hello" Selphie said. "Selphie its Ash we are back home now" Ash said. "Ash I am glad to hear from you" Selphie said "I will be there soon." "Ok just don't take too long" Ash said. "I won't" Selphie said "I love you." "I love you too" Ash said "bye." "Bye" Selphie said as she hung up. Akos looked over to her. "They're back huh" Akos said. "Yes they are" Selphie said. "I guess that means you have to go" Akos said "I was enjoying the time we were spending together." "Yeah I do" Selphie said "I was also enjoying our time together." Once back at the Den Selphie told the pack she had to go. "Selphie I am sorry to hear that" Nate said. "So are the rest of us except Karin" Jace said "even though you are a vampire you were like family." "I know you guys were like family to me" Selphie said "but I will try to see you guys again." "I hope so" Jace said "we are all going to miss you except Karin." Selphie smiled and she gave all of them a hug except Karin and she left.

Selphie made it back to the Salvatore house where she was glad to see the family. "Welcome Back" Selphie said as she walked in. "Thanks" Baron said. "Your welcome" Selphie said "Also Baron I was hoping you could test my blood." "Sure" Baron said "what are we looking for?" Jason force fed me his blood which had traces of human blood" Selphie said. "Did you go into a frenzy?" Baron asked. "I about did" Selphie said "but I was able to get animal blood to calm it down." "Tell us what happened" Baron said. The family agreed that wanted to know. Selphie began telling Baron and the family what had happened. After she finished the family was shocked that she didn't go into a frenzy. "I don't think I have heard of a neonate that was feeding off just animal blood like us not go into a frenzy after drinking human blood" Baron said. "I am just glad it didn't happen" Selphie said. "So are we" Baron said "now let's see if you got rid of the human blood." "Ok" Selphie said. Baron led Selphie to the office and he began the test. After a few minutes the test was done and it showed that she had gotten rid of the human blood. "Selphie you did get rid of the human blood" Baron said. "That is great to hear" Selphie said. "It sure is" Baron said "at least you knew what to do ." "It was all instinct" Selphie said "also Jason's two minions Gabriel and Ariel are still out there." "We know" Baron said "Don't worry we will get rid of them." "I hope we can" Selphie said. "We will even if we have to get help from the Wolf Pack" Baron said. "The Wolf Pack?" Selphie asked "I thought the family didn't trust them." "We didn't at first but now it seems we can since they did take care of you after we left" Baron said. "I am just glad to know that we have friends" Selphie said. "So are we" Baron said as him and Selphie was leaving the office. Baron and Selphie made it back to the family. "So what did the test show?" Rose asked. "She got rid of the human blood" Baron said. "That is great" Ash said. "Yes it is" Selphie said. Meanwhile Gabriel was watching Selphie now. "Maybe I can succeed where Jason failed" Gabriel said to himself.

Meanwhile the family was hanging out trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Gabriel and Ariel. "The only way they seem to come out is if I am alone" Selphie said. "We can't risk you like that" Baron said. "I understand" Selphie said "I am starving now." "Let's go hunt" Baron said "I think we all need to feed." The family went out to feed together. Gabriel continued to watch Selphie to see if he could nab her. As the family was feeding Selphie got split from them. "Ash" Selphie called. "Selphie" Ash called back "where are you?" "I am not sure" Selphie called back. Gabriel seen this as his chance. The family came running now to see if they could get to her. Gabriel ran towards her as well. Gabriel made it to her first and then the family. "Selphie come with me" Gabriel said "I will take care of you." "Selphie don't listen to him he is lying" John, Lily, and Sandra said in unison. "Selphie they left you" Gabriel said "do you want to trust them now?" "Selphie listen to me he is just wanting to use you to kill us" John said "please Selphie trust me." "Selphie join me I won't ever leave you defenseless" Gabriel said. "Selphie please listen to me we are your family" Lily said "we can protect you." Selphie was not sure what to do and after a few minutes she went and stood over by the Salvatores. "Selphie you are dead meat" Gabriel said "I tried to be nice to you." "Yeah and I know its all lies I know in my heart who my true family is" Selphie said. "Way to go sis" Sandra said " as long as she is with us you can't touch or harm her. "We will see about that" Gabriel said as he went in for an attack on Selphie. The family surrounded Selphie as they seen Gabriel coming in for the attack. "You can't protect her for long" Gabriel said as he was attacking the family now. "Yes we can" John said as he attacked Gabriel. The rest of the family except Selphie came in to assist in the attack. Gabriel was attacking the family and Selphie could see she needed to do something to help. Selphie stood there for a minute when she decided to distract Gabriel by cutting her wrist with her fang and letting the blood flow and as Gabriel smelled the blood the family was able to finish him and burn his body.

Selphie then licked her wound and healed it. The family came back over to Selphie now. "Selphie that was a good idea but it was dangerous" John said. "I had to do something" Selphie said " I knew it was dangerous but it had to be done to save all of you." "I am glad you understand how dangerous it was" John said "but we got him that is all that matters." Selphie smiled now. "Two down and one to go" Selphie said "Lets just hope we can get rid of Ariel now." "We will as a family" Baron said "let's head home now." "Alright" Selphie said. The family made their way back home. Ariel was at the hideout pissed that the family killed Gabriel. "I will kill Selphie for this" Ariel said. Ariel began planning for a way to get rid of Selphie or the family or both. The family made it home now and they began to relax. A few months passed and there was no sign of Ariel until the family heard on the news that someone was creating an army. "It has to be Ariel" Selphie said "she will do anything to get back at us." "We can't be sure" Rose said. "Do you know anyone else that would go to the extreme to kill us?" Selphie asked. "I guess you got me there" Rose said. "It looks like we are going to need help" Baron said "Selphie go see about the wolf pack helping us." "Ok" Selphie said "I will be back soon." "Be careful" Ash and John said. "I will" Selphie said as she went to go see the wolf pack. Selphie made it to the Den now and she knocked on the door. "Come in" Nate said. Selphie went inside now. "Hey Nate" Selphie said. "Hello again Selphie" Nate said "What brings you here?" "I came by to talk to you and the wolf pack about helping us get rid of the army that is on the loose" Selphie said. "I would be glad to help" Nate said "the rest of the pack is out hunting but they should be back shortly." As he said that the rest of the pack came in. "Selphie" Jace said "your back." "Yeah for now" Selphie said as she explained why she was there.

After she finished she waited to hear their answers. "I will help" Jace said. "So will I" Akos said. "Me too" Mason said. "I will too" Carver said. "You know I will" Kevin said. "So will I" Karin said. The Wolf Pack and Selphie was shocked to hear Karin say she would help. "Karin I am glad you will help" Selphie said. "I realize that I can trust people that are nice" Karin said "and I also am helping because I know this army is more dangerous then you guys." "I will let Baron know then you all will help" Selphie said as she got ready to leave. Selphie thanked everyone and she hugged them including Karin and she then headed home. Once at home She told Baron and the family that the Wolf Pack would help. "Good at least we have them to back us up" Baron said. "I am too" Selphie said "it will help us." The family prepared for the fight by feeding and then heading towards the forest clearing. The Wolf Pack was waiting in the clearing wolf form ready for the battle. The family and the wolf pack was in their battle stances as soon as they heard the army coming. As soon as the army was in the clearing the battle began. Selphie and Ash were side by side fighting. Selphie was doing good for being a neonate and she was attacking with full force and it was strong enough to knock them down and kill them. After she would kill them Ash would burn their bodies. After a few hours the battle had been won by the wolves and the vampires. Selphie was glad that she didn't have to worry about Jason's clan anymore. The wolves transformed back to themselves and they all went over to the Salvatores. "Baron can you forgive us for the way you were treated?" Nate asked. "Yes I can" Baron said "you all proved that vampires and werewolves can work together if the need arises." "You have that right" Nate said "we need to celebrate." "We may not have time" Lily said "we have company coming." "Nate your pack may want to go" Baron said. "Ok" Nate said as the pack left. The Salvatores waited in the clearing now for their leaders.

The leaders showed up now. "What do we have here?" Amy asked. "An army of Fledglings" Baron said "they were sent here to kill Selphie." "What is the reason for this?" Amy asked. "Selphie and my family killed Ariel's mate" Baron said "so she figured that she could create an army to try and kill her." "Well now that is interesting" Amy said "do you know who ordered Ariel to make the army?" "No we don't" Baron said "we figured that she did it all just to get back at us." "She most likely did" Amy said "who turned Selphie?" "She was turned by the tracker named Jason" Baron said "Ash just made the change go a bit faster." "Is that true Ash?" Amy asked. "Yes it is Amy" Ash said. "Jason told Ash to feed me his blood to make the change faster and then he left" Selphie said. For a few minutes Amy was quiet. "All I can say is protect her" Amy said after a while "she is part of your family." With that said Amy and the leaders left. Selphie was glad that it was over and the wolf pack had been protected. The family left the clearing now and headed back home so that they could plan Ash's and Selphie's wedding to unite them as one. A couple of months later the family had the wedding and they invited the wolf pack as well since they were there for Selphie when the family wasn't.


End file.
